


Love Me for Eternity

by furiouslygone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Comfort Sex, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ representation in later chapters, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, but satine is an emotional wreck, obi-wan and satine are so cute omg, starts after the mandalore arc of season 2, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: In a world full of war and hate, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze find a way to prosper happiness through love and hope.Warnings for suicidal thoughts, self-harm, depictions of violence, and major character death. Please read at your own risk.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Two Phases of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @SaltineCries on Instagram for giving me the outline and ideas for this fanfiction! Please go check her out.
> 
> After she regained Mandalore from almost letting it fall into the clutches of the Republic, Satine finds herself empty and in emotional pain because of her love for Obi-Wan.

If she were grieving anyone else, she would’ve questioned her sanity. Grieving, however, not for someone dead, that is - someone still alive and well. The type of grief where you want that person so much, but your circumstances forbade it. She loved that person, the person that gave her hope and joy, filled her life with light - Obi-Wan Kenobi. She loved him, and after over a decade of separation and regret, she told him she loved him when she believed she’d never see him again, never touch and hold him like so many years ago when they were so young, but she was incredibly relieved that he reciprocated her feelings, not necessarily saying he loved her, but that he would’ve left the Jedi Order for her if she had asked him to stay. And it hit her - it was her fault that she lost him so many years ago, and she hated herself for not asking him to stay. But wouldn’t it be selfish?

‘Selfish’ is a word she only used for people that only wanted to gain something for themselves that benefited them, but hurt others. She used that word for Tal Merrik and Pre Vizsla - the two most trusted people in Mandalore, the two executives that her people trusted, that she trusted, who betrayed her and tried to hurt her. God, how could she let this happen? She felt disgust in her soul, not only because of the two selfish individuals in power but because she felt she could label herself as selfish for wanting Obi-Wan in her life, to take him from his home and adopted family and take him as her own.

But it doesn’t have to be selfish, she considered. It would be selfish if he didn’t want the same thing, but he told her he would’ve left the order. Doesn’t that justify her selfishness? It wouldn’t be selfish anymore, it would be love. Something so beautiful yet forbidden, but they still felt it for one another. She wanted him, wanted his love, and she wanted to hear him say the same thing about her, but she knew he wouldn’t. They weren’t hormonal teenagers anymore. They had serious responsibilities in the middle of a galactic war. He was a war general, and she was a pacifist duchess. But she loved him, loved him so much. Why did the Force have to be so cruel?

A small yelp escaped her lips as the blade slit her skin, blood oozing down her arm. There was no going back now.

“I-I just want him. Why can’t I h-have him?” she whimpered quietly to herself as she dropped the blade, afraid to continue further. The Duchess cried, head against the bathroom counter, and felt a sudden urge to be comforted and held by her Jedi knight. Her comm started to beep, startling her, and she wiped away her tears and pressed a damp towel on her arm. “Duchess, your presence is requested by Korkie Kryze,” one of her guards spoke.

She responded, “Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes,” and ended the call. She sighed, cleaning up the mess of blood staining her sink and arm, causing her to be filled with unease. _Therapy might be a good thing to look into,_ she thought as she placed a large bandage over her arm and pulled the sleeve over top.

Placing her headdress back on, she prepared herself to go back out into public after her breakdown. She stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. _You’re okay._

Satine would never allow anyone to see her cry. It wasn’t how she was raised. She was taught to be strong for her people no matter how much your heart was breaking. “Showing vulnerability is a weakness,” her father told her. “People will always take advantage of you if you show them your fears.” It didn’t matter how many times she hated his violent tendencies, he taught her so much about leadership and it shaped her into the way she was now. She knew that if her people saw her as weak or vulnerable, they would rebel, and it meant the end of Mandalore. She knew that her personal feelings needed to be set aside if she was going to rule as their leader and bring them peace instead of war. Her wants and needs could wait another day.

“Korkie,” she started as she entered the throne room. “You asked for me?”

He nodded, “Yes, auntie,” and neared her. “I needed to ask a favor.”

Satine placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course. How can I help you?”

Korkie raised a brow when he looked up at her. “I… Auntie? Are you okay? You look...tired.”

She breathed heavily and put on a small smile. “Yes, my dear, I’m fine. Everything has been...difficult, however.”

“Yes… You told me about Merrik and Governor Vizsla.”

The Duchess nodded. “I’m still working through their betrayals against-” she paused, wanting to say that they simply betrayed her, but it was more than that, “against the people. Anyway, you said you needed a favor?”

Korkie smiled. “Yes. I, um, there’s this girl…” He could see Satine’s smile brighten and she hummed. “There’s this girl at school and…we’ve become close. I wanted to ask her on a date, but I’m not sure how.”

“Oh, young love,” she sighed. She was reminded of how she and Obi-Wan ran off some days to steal kisses from each other, sometimes do more, when Master Qui-Gon wasn’t around. She knew her nephew’s feelings. “You should simply tell her your feelings, dear. Don’t lay it on her all at once, but tell her that she's an amazing young woman and that you would be honored to take her out to dinner sometime.”

Korkie pursed his lips. “And you’re sure she’ll respond well?”

Satine shook her head. “I don’t know how she’ll respond. But I know that it’s the best way to tell a girl your feelings. Trust me, I understand.”

Her nephew looked confused. “You...understand?”

The Duchess laughed, “Oh, I’ll tell you about it one day, Korkie. But run along now, I have some business to attend to. Don’t forget to tell me how it went.” She kissed her nephew’s forehead. “Good luck.”

When Korkie left the palace, Satine’s face fell. She wished that her _fling_ with Obi-Wan could’ve been that innocent. A young schoolboy and girl falling in love after classes, instead of on the run from bounty hunters trying to murder you. Though, she had to admit, being on the run for a year brought a lot of insight on her life, and on her feelings towards Obi-Wan, and she wouldn’t change a thing about her past and how they met and grew close. It deepened their feelings towards one another after realizing the life-threatening situations they had entered into.

God, she’d do anything to have him. _Anything._

\---

He continuously meditated after helping the Duchess, trying to search through his feelings. It wasn’t wrong, he thought, to have feelings of love. It didn’t make him less of a Jedi, it made him more human. It gave him something worth fighting for, worth living for. After saying goodbye to her, he had such a difficult time forgetting what she told him, that she loved him. He wanted to say the same thing, but he didn’t know if he could. He never had told her he loved her, but he had shown it to her in many ways, and he thought it would be enough, but it never felt enough.

He had an ache in his heart that told him to be with her, that it was his destiny to be with her, but he was conflicted between her and the war. He knew that so many civilizations and planets relied on the Galactic Republic to protect them from the Separatist armies. He was relied on, not just by those people, but by the 212th and so many others that needed Jedi guidance and leadership. 

As the war raged on, the more Obi-Wan grew tired of the fighting and started to wonder if Satine had a point about neutrality and nonviolent ways. She had always been a wise woman, and he was starting to believe that he was shifting into a pacifist mindset. He wondered if he would see her again to discuss such things, maybe talk more than just politics if his heart so desired.

The door to his small chambers chimed and Anakin entered into his space. “Anakin, how many times have I told you to not intrude on my meditation sessions,” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The Jedi Knight paused. “Eh...sorry, Master. The council masters requested that you meet with them to discuss something about your girlfriend, I think. They asked me to get you.”

How interesting. _And I thought I wouldn’t be introduced to more Mandalorian affairs after this._ “Mmm, alright,” Obi-Wan hummed, and before his former Padawan left, he continued, “Oh, and Anakin, please don’t call her my girlfriend.” 

The Jedi Knight only chuckled, “Sure, sure, whatever you say,” as he left the room.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed for the hundredth time that morning. It’s not that he specifically hated Anakin referring to the Duchess as his girlfriend, he didn’t want Satine to be labeled as something she isn’t, though, it almost hurt Obi-Wan thinking of how it could’ve been a label fit for her. He wondered if she felt the same thing, the pain in his chest whenever he thought of what they could’ve been, or still could be. _This damn war._

Walking into the Jedi Council was intimidating as he watched all of them so concentrated on their datapads. He was concerned that something was amiss with Mandalore, maybe something happened to the Duchess during her return. He hoped not.

“Take a seat, Master Kenobi,” Master Windu directed as he looked up at the Master from his datapad.

Obi-Wan nodded humbly and silently sat down, taking the datapad that was set on his seat. He looked through the readings and realized it was discussing a new Separatist plot. As he scrolled through, his mind scanned specific words - _invasion - droids onboard the Coronet from Merrik’s allies - Death Watch possibly involved with the Separatists - Duchess of Mandalore still under investigation -_ Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad and asked, “What’s this? You believe the Death Watch may be involved with the Separatists?”

“Hmm, quite possibly, they are,” Master Yoda spoke up.

Master Plo Koon followed, “We are concerned that the Separatists lent the Death Watch with the droid armies we saw onboard the Coronet. It’s quite obvious since those droids belong to the Separatists and no other independent or neutral system as far as we know.”

It wasn’t a surprise to Obi-Wan of their findings. He had suspicions of the Death Watch being involved with Separatist forces and even told Satine that it might be best for her to join the Galactic Republic because of those concerns. There is hardly any way that Mandalorian renegades could have acquired such a large army without the help of an outsider. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his chin as he considered the possibilities of a Death Watch invasion on Mandalore in the coming months with the help of the Separatists. That would mean that the Galactic Republic would have to get involved which would lead to complete chaos. The only way to prevent such a thing was to involve the Grand Army of the Republic into Mandalorian affairs before a Separatist invasion. He knew Satine would be opposed to such a thing, but he believed there was no other way to keep Mandalore from falling into the grips of the Separatists, or worse, destroyed completely. “And how does this involve me?” Kenobi asked.

Master Windu looked over at the Master. “We would request that you would travel to Mandalore to discuss these matters with Duchess Kryze, knowing how close the both of you are. You might be able to persuade her.”

“Hmmm,” Obi-Wan hummed. “That’s a difficult task. Even young, I was unable to persuade any of her pacifist ideals, but I could try if I presented the evidence.”

“We trust you, Master Kenobi,” Master Mundi spoke. “We also want you to discuss her involvement with the Republic and to ratify the new Mandalorian and Galactic Republic treaties if she decides to join the Republic. I specifically request that you also discuss the threats of Death Watch and if she believes they are a threat to the Republic itself, with Separatist help or not. It was an internal matter, but since the Death Watch invaded Republic territory, this is now a Republic matter.”

“Of course, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, and made a mental note of the things he needed to talk to the Duchess about.

Master Yoda nodded. “Excused, you are.”

Obi-Wan stood up and bowed slightly, thanking them for informing him of the Mandalorian matters and how he may be able to help. Now all he had to do was tell Satine he was returning to Mandalore to discuss these things.

\---

The Duchess found a way to have a free evening that night. She gave herself some time to rest, to simply feel. She set a bath for herself, using the finest bath salts she had, and relaxed her tense muscles after a long day of turmoil in her mind and dealing with politicians and officials. When she first entered the bath, she immediately regretted it as she felt the cut on her arm sting, but she worked through it because she wanted to have a soothing bath for once. 

She started to drift off to sleep at some point in the warm water, thinking about Obi-Wan holding her, loving her. It usually soothed her to sleep whenever she cried or was upset or angry. Thinking about him kissing her during that year just made her uneasy, and the idea that he still loved her, but chose to not stay with her, even now, caused her to only be half-asleep. Frustrated, Satine tried to think of anything else but him. She knew it was a lost cause, and it only made her feel more naked as the water cooled, causing a sharp pang of memory to fill her mind, causing tears as she remembered the nights they had alone where he would give such precious love to her. It caused her heart to hurt, hating how attached to him she was and still is. 

After a frustrating bath, the Duchess entered her bedroom chambers, hoping she’d calm down if she slept - if she could fall asleep, that is. However, as soon as she changed into her nightdress, her transmitter started to beep causing her heart to stop for a moment. She put a silky robe over her shoulders and answered the call, hoping it was just a message from Korkie or the Prime Minister, since she only had the closest people to her, linked to her transmitter. But no, it was neither of them. To her surprise, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Can I not get away from this infuriating man so I can have peace of mind for one second?_

“Satine, I’m sorry about the late-night call,” Obi-Wan immediately apologized.

She shook her head sleepily. “It’s fine. I wasn’t planning on falling asleep anytime soon… Anyway, did you need something?” She squinted from the bright light of the hologram.

“Yes, uh,” he started. “The Galactic Senate and Jedi Council requested that I return to Mandalore over growing concerns of the Death Watch.”

Satine raised a brow. “What do you mean? The Death Watch concerns are a Mandalorian affair.”

“I know, but ever since the Death Watch forces interfered with Republic territory, they wanted me to discuss with you about the level of threat they truly are, and if they have Separatist forces aiding them since the droids they invaded the Coronet with were strictly from the Separatist faction.”

Satine immediately tensed. “I absolutely will not join the Grand Army of the Republic, and you know this, _Obi-Wan._ ”

Obi-Wan quickly responded to her fears, “I know, I know. I just need to simply discuss this with you, not force you to do anything outside the web of neutral systems.”

She sighed and put a hand on the bridge of her nose. “Alright. Be here tomorrow at noon. I have business to attend to in the morning.”

He smiled. “Goodnight, my dear.”

She felt another pang of hurt in her heart. “G-goodnight, Obi-Wan.” And hung up immediately. God, this man could bend her to his will if he so dared. She really needed to sleep.

\---

In the morning, Satine was greeted by the Ruling Council in her throne room. She sighed quietly as she saw that they were already bickering, but quieted down as she walked over to her throne and sat, glaring at them. It was only a few minutes into their discussion that Satine grew tired of their arguments about Mandalorian politics, so she decided to speak up. “Ladies and gentlemen of the council,” the Duchess began, “It has come to my attention that the Galactic Senate of the Republic has begun new operations on discussing our neutrality, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi will be visiting us again to discuss the Death Watch and their possible involvement with the Separatists.”

“You must not be serious, Duchess,” the Minister of Finance said, “You don’t believe they are involved with the Separatists, do you?”

Satine sighed, “We simply do not know if they are or not, and we shouldn’t dismiss the idea that they are. Master Kenobi told me that the Jedi Council and Galactic Senate suspects that they are allied due to the fact that Separatist forces invaded the Coronet while I was on the way to Coruscant and how easily the Death Watch were able to enter Republic territory.”

Her council became quiet, mumbling to themselves. Satine smiled, finally a moment without their bickering, but she was soon interrupted by one of her advisors who informed her that Obi-Wan had arrived, and led the meeting with the Ruling Council to be dismissed.

Her heart shook with excitement but nervousness. She wasn’t sure if she was mentally prepared to see him again after what she did… She shook her head and let out a puff of air, smoothing her dress. Sooner than she expected, Obi-Wan entered the palace and she put on a smile. “Master Kenobi,” she greeted him.

“Duchess,” he said before formally kissing her hand. “Again, I apologize. I don’t mean for you to feel threatened by any Republic intervention, I simply want to discuss what the council needs answered.”

She nodded. “Of course. I understand,” she responded and stretched her arm which he took in his, and they walked to her quarters, just outside her bedroom where a floor to ceiling window gave a beautiful view of the Sundari city, the glass panes giving the room a soft glow from the sunlight. She guided Obi-Wan to the seating area with a round glass table that already had a tea jar with ceramic cups next to it, along with a bowl of sugar cubes, honey, and a small bottle of creamer. 

She sat down and silently took a cup of tea in her hands, sipping on it for a moment before starting, “So, you wanted to talk about Death Watch.”

“Mhm,” Obi-Wan started, pouring himself some of the Jasmine tea prepared. “Yes, now let me explain further. The Senate and Jedi Council sent me here to request that you reconsider joining the Galactic Republic.”

“Absolutely not. I will never be a part of the Clone War.”

Obi-Wan raised a hand, trying to calm her down. “Satine, I understand your feelings completely. But please, try to understand what I’m saying-”

She shook her head, nose scrunched, “Oh I understand plenty. I will not listen to anything you have to say because I have already made up my mind.” She stood from her seat and started to walk to her bedroom chambers, but Obi-Wan swiftly walked to her and stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her around, and then he realized how close they were, the worry in her eyes, how they were alone… No, he was here for diplomatic reasons, not personal ones.

“Satine,” he murmured. “Please.”

Satine suddenly realized how close they were at that moment as well, feeling his warm breath caress her skin as he spoke, the way she could hear him perfectly even when he whispered. She realized how much she wanted him at that moment, how she could easily steal a kiss from those pink lips of his. But she knew he wouldn’t return her feelings. Not now, not while he was a Jedi, and it hurt her heart no matter how much she tried to justify just one kiss. It wasn’t right, and it hurt her so much. The urge of a blade on her skin again arose, _God, not right now, please._ She couldn’t, but no matter how much she tried to think of anything else besides wanting to freely love Obi-Wan, it hurt more. She didn’t know how to confront her feelings.

“Satine?” Obi-Wan said worriedly, sensing something off in her.

Satine returned to a formal posture. “I think I need a shower before I continue. I have a headache.” She couldn’t look at him, so she just stared out the window, eyes glazed over from staying her thoughts for so long.

He released her arm. “Of course…” he said before she left for her room. Odd, she seemed...off. Obi-Wan decided to shake it off, _she’s probably upset because of the Galactic Republic wanting to interfere with Mandalore._ The answer didn’t sit right with him based on what he felt from her, but that’s the answer he went with.

Obi-Wan shook his head and decided to leave her quarters. He walked around aimlessly for some time, contemplating, well, everything. The war, the Jedi, the Sith, Satine… In a way, he truly missed her. Missed her so much that he seriously considered leaving the Jedi Order for her. He told her that if she had asked him to stay over a decade ago, he would have, and he knew that it was still true. It frustrated him how he was so conflicted between love and honor. Would he be betraying the Jedi and the Republic if he left for love? He didn’t know how to even grasp the idea of starting a new life other than the Jedi, much less being part of a neutral system and a pacifistic way of life. He wondered if the war could end soon, so he could leave the Jedi Order and it would feel right instead of a betrayal of the people who need him.

“Jedi Master Kenobi, where’s the Duchess?” one of Satine’s aides said from across the hallway. Obi-Wan neared the aide.

“She said she went to take a shower, so I decided to walk around while I wait on her,” he responded.

The aide looked confused. “The Duchess took a shower this morning. She doesn’t take showers in the afternoon as far as I know. Is she alright?”

And then it hit Obi-Wan. “I’ll go check on her,” he said as calmly as possible, walking away from the aide. When he was out of view from anyone, he ran to her chambers as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. _God, Satine, what are you up to?_

When he reached her bedroom chambers, he let himself in, going towards the doors to the bathroom. The shower seemed to be on from what he heard, and he could see her headdress on her well-made bed out of the corner of his eye. He knocked on the locked doors. “Satine?” he called out. No response, but he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, a pain he felt from her. “Satine, I’m coming in,” he said sharply before using the Force to unlock the sliding doors.

He went inside and looked over at Satine, adjacent to the running shower. She was curled up, knees up to her face as she buried her face into them, arms around her stomach. He could tell she was crying from the small whimpers he heard from her.

“P-please leave, Obi,” she quietly said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head and slowly walked over to her and raised a brow when he saw her pull her sleeves slowly back down her arm- Oh, _God,_ no. His eyes widened in complete shock and fear and his ears started to ring from the sight of bright red blood on her arms. “Satine!” he shouted at her and quickly picked her up despite her weak attempt at protesting. Blood poured from marks on her arms, staining her colorful dress. “Satine, what did you do?!” he shouted as he gripped her shoulders. She didn’t respond, she couldn’t. She was in the same amount of shock he was in. “Dear God, Satine, come here,” he said as he pulled her over to the bathroom sink and turned on lukewarm water. He reached for her hand and pulled a bloody blade from her hand. Unease completely filled his mind, and goosebumps spread across his skin. He set the blade aside as he washed down her arms. The more the scars were exposed from the washing, the more he felt that he would pass out - surprising, especially from how much he was shown blood and scars in his daily life from war.

“What’s going on here?” an aide yelled from her bed chambers. “I heard shouting and-” She gasped.

Obi-Wan turned to the aide who was about to enter the bathroom. “Call a medic,” he urgently instructed.

The aide looked horrified at the scene, but nodded and quickly commed a nurse. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Satine who was openly sobbing now, head bent down and arms shaking. He placed a wet hand on her back and pulled her close, trying to comfort her as much as possible as he kept her arms under the water, hoping she hadn’t been infected yet. Without thinking, he kissed her cheek. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered to her, trying to deescalate the situation.

As the nurses ran into the room, Satine was walked out, towels pressed down on both of her arms by them to stop the bleeding. Her sobs had stopped, but Obi-Wan could feel the numbness in her heart - afraid, scared, embarrassed by the entirety of the situation.

He looked down at his hands, her blood staining them. _This is going to be a long week._


	2. Echos of Pain

Obi-Wan never truly understood the pains of self-harm. It was a heavy topic, something truly never discussed within the Jedi. Peace and harmony were usually the things that were freely talked about, other than the pains and chaos ruining the galaxy because of the war. Obviously, Obi-Wan knew that self-harm was a result of a deep pain inside someone’s soul. Something that usually couldn’t be fixed on their own. He did feel for the victims of their hardships pushing them to harming themselves, but now that someone close to him actually hurt herself, he just couldn’t think. It pained him, and he wanted to know why she would ever do such a thing. She seemed so well before, but something must have gone wrong - or maybe she hid her pains for so long, her closest executive’s betrayals causing her to break completely.

Losing her was not an option for Obi-Wan. He was incredibly afraid that she would go to suicide as a last resort - it was usually a thought many self-harmers had, at least, from the statistics he read. The victims of suicide usually had a record of some sort of self-harm, scarring skin or not. So, it worried Obi-Wan that the same would happen to her. Satine was so strong, he knew. So beautiful, selfless, powerful - she would be the last person he would ever suspect to have emotional or mental issues. He wanted to know why in the galaxy she would ever hurt herself.

Obi-Wan was granted special permission by orders of the Duchess to visit her in the hospital, under suicide watch by psychological therapists and doctors. Word still hadn’t gotten out yet due to fears of Death Watch seeing this as an opportunity to take over while their ruler was unstable. Only Obi-Wan and a few nurses and doctors, as well as Satine’s aides and guards, were the only ones that knew of her condition. _Her condition,_ Obi-Wan sighed shakily. She looked so beautiful while she was asleep - like she had no dangerous condition at all. He ran a hand quietly over her soft blonde hair. She looked so peaceful, it hurt Obi-Wan. Just a few hours ago, she was completely broken, arms bleeding, panic filling the air. It felt like a fever dream, but it was completely and truly real. That’s what hurt Obi-Wan the most - the idea that it was so real, that it was such a serious event, that he hated himself for not stopping her earlier when he felt something wrong with her. He could have stopped this, let her talk to him. 

Subconsciously, Satine leaned into Obi-Wan’s hand slightly. It warmed his pained heart. _She’s okay._ _She will be, at least._ He slightly ghosted a hand over her gauze-wrapped arm, not wanting to inflict pain on her. She had already experienced too much. 

As she started to move slowly, Obi-Wan helped coax her awake by stroking her cheek. _She must be hungry, at least._ “Satine?” he whispered and waited a few moments for her to respond.

Satine opened her eyes half-way, even though the fluorescent lights were dimmed. Obi-Wan knew she must be exhausted - an emotional breakdown takes so much energy from a person. She softly groaned as she regained consciousness, eyes flickering around the room until they settled on Obi-Wan’s sweet face. “You shouldn’t have seen what I did,” she whispered as she leaned further into his hand.

He raised his brows, a concerned look grew on his face. If he hadn’t seen what had happened to her, barging into her room, then she wouldn’t have gotten help. Although it’s a heartbreaking event, she should be at least relieved she didn’t have to deal with her hurt alone, right? “Satine, although it was a terrible moment to endure, I’m glad I trusted my instincts. If I hadn’t, you could’ve gotten seriously injured. But...why? Why would you hurt yourself like this?”

She shook her head slightly, not wanting him to know the complete truth. “I’m not sure,” she said after a moment.

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. Surely she had to have a reason - he couldn’t imagine anyone harming themselves for no reason at all other than complete emotional distress. “Satine, don’t lie to me, please,” he whispered to her, a serious yet sweet tone in his voice.

Her heart almost stopped at the soft accusing tone, nervousness rising in her stomach. “I-I’m not lying,” she insisted, her voice rising, tears forming in her eyes. She sat up, curling her arms around herself, noticing how they were wrapped after a moment.

He shook his head. “Satine, you can be honest with me. I’m not here to judge you. Just- please tell me why. I don’t want you to suffer alone.” He reached for one of her pale hands, kissing her knuckles and then rubbing them softly to comfort her. When she didn’t respond to him, instead, looking away, he placed his hand on her chin, gently turned her face towards him. “Please talk to me. I’m worried about you.”

“It’s nothing, Obi-Wan. Nothing that concerns you,” she answered with a cold tone, which he assumed was to protect her vulnerability.

Obi-Wan looked at her sadly, his mouth turning into a small frown. “Do you not trust me?”

She tilted her head back against the wall, sighing, “It’s not- well, maybe. I don’t know. I don’t want you to blame yourself for what I did,” she said, trying to hold back her sobs.

“What do you mean?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Her body started to shake slightly from the tears needing to escape, to find a release, and because of this, it caused Satine to sob out, “I hurt myself because I love you.”

“What?” Obi-Wan stared at her with shock. “Satine-”

“Don’t. Please,” she whispered. “I don’t even know how to process this. Everything has been falling apart, and I lost the two most trusted and powerful people on Mandalore. Seeing you again...it hurts. And it hurts now knowing that I could have asked you to stay and you would have, but I didn’t.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank. She almost flinched as he pulled her close to him, letting her head lean into the crook of his neck. He buried his face into her hair, sighing into it. “I’m so sorry, Satine,” he emphasized his regret. “I didn’t know that your pain could grow to this degree. But I know how you feel - the regret of leaving someone you love, not doing more…” A tear slipped from his eye and he almost cried out, “Satine, I was so afraid - and seeing you like that scared the living Force out of me! I couldn’t imagine losing you like that. Please, _please,_ don’t hurt yourself.”

Satine looked away from him for a moment and bit the inside of her cheek from her anxiety. She wondered if this was too much for him to handle. Leaning into him, she asked, “So what now?”

Obi-Wan gently pushed her away from him, hands on her shoulders as she faced him. “We can start by you promising me that you will never do this again.” He squeezed her shoulders to reassure her.

“Alright,” she sighed. “I promise.”

Obi-Wan’s hands slid down her arms gently and to her hands, grasping both of them. He looked at her with uncertainty, the faint lights glowing softly on her skin, causing her to look radiant. Her pupils were dilated, eyes scanning his face, lips slightly pulled apart. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but lean closer to her, searching for any kind of distress in her eyes. She reciprocated his actions, moving in closer to him, head tilting to the right ever so slightly.

Satine jerked away from him in fear when she heard her nephew’s voice calling out, “Auntie Satine!” as well as Obi-Wan’s sigh. She gave his hand a squeeze, noticing the slight tint of pink on his skin from adrenaline - the type of adrenaline when you’re doing something you shouldn’t be doing, that you could get caught.

“Korkie,” she huffed out and reached out to give her nephew a tight hug.

He pulled away from her. “I- The doctors told me what happened. Auntie, I didn’t know-”

She shushed him. “I’m alright. Please don’t worry about me,” she gently said to him, swiping a stray hair away from his face.

Korkie hugged her again without another word, burying his face into her shoulder. Satine leaned closer to him, holding him close, knowing that this was a very heavy situation for him to handle. “I’m okay. Do something for me, dear.”

“Yes, Auntie, anything,” he said as he pulled away from her.

She looked at him with utter seriousness. “Don’t tell anyone what happened to me, you understand?” she muttered low to him.

Korkie nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I understand.”

His aunt smiled. “Thank you.” She released his arms from her grasp and glanced at Obi-Wan for a moment. 

“Master Jedi,” Korkie said as he turned to Obi-Wan, slightly bowing, and the Jedi reciprocated by nodding. “Oh, and Auntie?” Korkie said before he stepped out. Satine hummed, looking up at him.

Her nephew chucked, “She said yes,” and exited the hospital room. A small smirk appeared on Satine’s face, laughing to herself. “Oh dear.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “What was that about?”

Satine folded her arms. “He has a girlfriend,” she laughed in a sarcastic tone. “And no, I haven’t met her yet, but if she makes him happy, then I’m happy.”

“How sweet.” He resumed holding her hand, placing another on her cheek. He turned her face to meet his, their connection deepening as he looked into her eyes. Adrenaline kicked in again, for both of them, and Obi-Wan’s soft flush returned to his face as he leaned into her, causing her heart to skip multiple beats and her ears to ring. Her breathing became unsteady as he neared her face, looking for any signs asking him to stop, something Obi-Wan half-wished for the sake of his conscience, but secretly and completely did not want. “Obi-” she gasped softly before his lips reached hers.

It was soft at first, both of them nervous and hesitant, but the longer they continued, the more they grew closer physically - Satine’s hand on his cheek, Obi-Wan’s hand on her waist. There was an urge to not stop, to do more, their old sparks reuniting into a flame, their love for one another rising to the fullest during this moment. As their kiss deepened, soft moans came out of either of them. Teeth clashing, tongues battling for dominance - it was truly bliss. They pulled away, breathing hard, lips full and swollen, pupils full in their eyes, blush on their cheeks. An awkward after-make out aura filled the air. They haven’t been close in years, but their love still remained - a love that should lead to nowhere, but both of them didn’t want it that way. “Should you have done that?” Satine asked, out of breath still.

Obi-Wan’s face filled with guilt. “N-no. I shouldn’t have… You said that you blame yourself for the years we missed together. I- I do too, Satine. I shouldn’t have put that pressure on you to make my ultimate decision. I should have asked _you_ if I could stay. And now,” he paused, grasping her hand. “After this...horrifying event. I realize how much I still...that I still have feelings for you - feelings that never went away no matter how hard I tried to let go.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Satine, can I…”

Flashes of soldiers filled his mind. Those that he protected from harm. The war, the light, the dark, the Galactic Republic, the Separatists, all that he fought for, all that he grew up for, would be gone if he chose this path. The death, the chaos, the love, the hate. The people that needed the Jedi- _you aren’t the only one -_ the soldiers that needed leadership - _you aren’t the only one -_ the Republic relied on people like him - _you aren’t the only one -_

“Obi?” she said quietly. “Are you okay?”

Maybe the reason why he couldn’t let go is that the Force guided him to her, that this was his true destiny - to be with _her._ He missed the opportunity before - but it wasn’t the only opportunity he had, right?

“Satine,” he swallowed hard. “Will you- will you allow me to...to stay?” He almost shook as he said it, guilt rising into his throat like burning bile, causing him to regret the words he said, like the poisonous food that was swallowed. _Guilt,_ he thought. He shouldn’t be guilty, should he?

Her brows softened, and her face went blank, but her eyes remained full with emotion - processing what he said. “You...you want to stay...with me?” she asked, wanting clarification.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Please…”

Satine sobbed, “Oh my…I’m sorry, forgive me, Obi. I thought you would never ask.” She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and held him tightly. “You’re always welcome here, my dear. Stay with me,” she whispered. “Away from the war and pain and suffering, you have to endure. Stay.”

He nodded against her, his heart shuddering. She kissed his cheek softly, staying there for a moment before pulling away.

“I need to contact the Jedi Council,” he informed her.

Satine smiled. “Of course,” she said and then whispered, “Go. Tell them.”

Obi-Wan kissed her before leaving the room, unaware of the complete and utter joy Satine felt as she fell back onto the hospital bed, content filling her heart. She didn’t feel selfish anymore.

\---

Obi-Wan feared their reaction to his sudden decision, one he couldn’t take back because if he did, their soft, undertone relationship would be completely destroyed - their love would vanish. He felt as if his heart belonged to her, and it did in some way. He fell apart whenever he was with her, his protective shell being broken off by her, letting him feel his emotions freely. Once the transmitter powered on, the same feeling of guilt filled his body - dizziness overcame him. “Master Kenobi,” came Master Windu’s voice. “Has the Duchess decided?”

“Uh,” Obi-Wan paused, a hand on his beard. “I actually need to discuss something else…”

Master Windu interrupted him, “So she hasn’t decided?” This irritated Obi-Wan for some reason. Patience is a virtue of a Jedi - why is it so important that she immediately decide her position in the Republic after Death Watch concerns? He sighed, “No, but the reason why-” He heard Master Windu’s sigh. “Is because she was recently involved...she had harmed herself, and the negotiations have been placed on hold for now.”

Master Yoda raised his brow, listening carefully to the conversation, humming to himself.

“Is she...stable enough to continue these negotiations at all, much less rule Mandalore with an unsteady mind?” Windu asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Yes, she will be. But there’s another thing I need to discuss, concerning my relationship with the Duchess.”

At this point, Master Yoda had looked up at Obi-Wan through the transmitter. Obi-Wan could practically feel Yoda analyzing him, his concerns, and his feelings. “What about her?” Windu continued.

“Not particularly about her,” he started, “but about me. I’ve- I’ve decided to leave the Jedi Order due to my feelings for the Duchess and how unstable she is currently. She needs help, and I’m willing to make the sacrifice to give her my support and...and love.”

Master Windu sat back into his chair, thinking. “Love,” he murmured to himself. To him, it was a silly concept - romantic love. He always found it to be unnecessary, even if he weren’t a Jedi. He usually felt uneasy towards Jedi that left because of love.

Master Yoda openly smiled at Obi-Wan. “Start this new path, you will. Sure of this, you are?”

He nodded, “Very.”

Yoda continued, “Leading you to the Duchess, the Force is. Grateful, I am, that this is made known.”

Obi-Wan looked at him in awe. “So...you’re not disappointed?”

The Grand Master shook his head. “No, and leave the Jedi Order, you should not.”

Shocked, Obi-Wan gasped, “W-what? But that’s- that’s not-”

Master Yoda put up his hand to silence him. “Be a part of the Jedi, you may, but on Mandalore, as a representative of the Jedi Order. A part of the war, you will not be included in, but for diplomatic issues of the Republic and Mandalore.”

Tears began to form in Obi-Wan’s eyes, his heart swelling with emotion. “Master Yoda...thank you.”

“You’re excused, Master Kenobi,” Windu spoke again.

And the transmission ended. Obi-Wan backed against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. Confusion, hope, love, guilt - everything swarmed him at once. His throat closed up and he felt like he was unable to breathe. Goosebumps spread across his skin, and his vision became blurry. He walked awkwardly to the hospital’s break room sink and took a cup of water, downing it in one sip, droplets slipping down his beard. He placed a hand over his chest, breathing hard. 

He needed Satine.

As he walked over to her hospital room in the private corridor, he tried to keep a steady posture. His heart was still racing, his skin itching to see Satine, to hear her voice. When he entered her room, she was sat up, reading a datapad. His heart sank, _she shouldn’t be working now._ “Obi,” she said, looking up when he took the datapad from her hands. “I have things to do.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not now. You need to rest, my dear.” He kissed her cheek and grabbed both of her hands, sitting down on the chair beside her bed. “The Jedi Council decided that I be a representative of the Jedi here on Mandalore. I’m not leaving the Jedi per se, but I won’t be a part of the war, the training, or anything of the sort.” When he saw her worried look, he smiled softly, “I’m still here, Satine. I’m yours. I will simply be restoring the relations between the Mandalorians and Jedi, as well as prepare for new negotiations between you and the Galactic Republic.”

She looked down. “You obviously want me to join the Republic, but I’m afraid- the people aren’t fond of the Republic, some not even respectful of the Jedi. How could I even begin to calculate the reaction of my people?”

“By starting with the terror the Death Watch have caused, and the threats they have made against your people.”

“And the war?” she asked, worry in her voice. Violence was never an answer for her. She refused to take part in the intergalactic war raging across the galaxy. 

“We can negotiate the terms - possibly have Mandalore as a medical facility instead of a military base.”

Satine smiled, leaning against Obi-Wan. “I guess that’s why they call you ‘the Negotiator.’”

Obi-Wan laughed and then whispered, “I love you,” and cuddled her close to him. Her heart swelled with love, and she whispered, “I love you too.”


	3. Things That Matter

Word spread across Mandalore of the Duchess’ new soon-to-be Duke Consort - the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Satine’s fears were soon settled into nothing as her people grew to neutral grounds with the Jedi instead of pure hatred from their warrior ancestors. Prime Minister Almec worried her, however. His feelings were clouded according to Obi-Wan, and she gained suspicions of his motives. She assumed he wasn’t accustomed to Mandalorians marrying outside of their culture, much less a Jedi. Rumors also began to spread of the Duchess’ condition. Due to this, she had to address that she had an accident, not specifically explaining what happened and that she was hurt but she’s alright. She cried later that night, mentally exhausted and hating reliving the pain in her mind from that day, but Obi-Wan held her close as she wept.

It was late at night when she awoke for no reason at all - this had been happening for the past few nights, and she usually fell right back to sleep, but this time she felt restless. She rolled onto her side, facing Obi-Wan’s sleeping form. Placing a hand on his cheek, softly rubbing her thumb on his beard, she whispered to him, still asleep, “I’m so lucky to be with you.”

She felt the rumbling of his chest as he spoke, “There’s no such thing as luck, my dear.”

Raising a brow, she murmured, “Do you ever sleep?” as he turned on his side to face her, kissing her cheek softly, a hand on her naked hip. He rested his forehead on hers, admiring her soft cerulean eyes. He moved his hand from her hip up her side, causing her to shiver and hairs to stand on end, until he reached her face, caressing his cheek. He tilted her face up to his, kissing her sweetly, softly, massaging her lips with his. Her hand came up to his neck, pulling him more firmly against her. “Can we go out to the courtyard?” she whispered against him.

Obi-Wan smirked. “And miss out on this?” he asked, tickling her skin and she tried to hold back laughter.

“Oh, come on, Obi. I’d enjoy a nice walk before I have to deal with my tedious work in the morning,” she murmured before she kissed him deeply, and he followed her as she pulled him up.

Walking along the paved pathway of the Sundari Royal Palace courtyard, the smell of the flowers and greenery soothed Satine. Her arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan’s one arm as her head rested against his bicep. When she became cold, she wrapped her silk robe tighter around her body, to which Obi-Wan reacted and stopped walking, holding her still in his arms.

 _This is nice,_ she thought. Being held by her Jedi lover without fear of being caught, doing this freely, filled her with comfort. She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing a soft spot there. A soft moan filled her ears and she smiled against his neck. She continued, licking his skin softly every so often, a hand slipping into his loose nightshirt. “Satine,” he gasped, a breath getting caught in his throat. She could feel her arousal growing as his hand moved down her side to her thigh.

“Obi,” she choked out. “We can’t- not here.” He smiled against her as he kissed her cheek, and his eyes scanned around the courtyard and spotted one of the buildings at one of the sides with a few pillars holding up the extended roof. He held her hand and guided her over to one of the pillars, making sure they were behind one, between the tall structure and the building so they weren’t seen. He continued to kiss her with more desperation this time.

“Somebody might catch us- one of the guards,” she murmured her worry.

He kissed her again. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll make sure no one sees us.” He quickly removed her over-robe and moved part of the nightgown down her shoulders to expose her breasts slightly. He hungrily kissed them, nipping at her skin as he slid his hands underneath the knee-length nightdress, causing it to move upward with his movements as he reached her hips, pulling down her undergarments.

Obi-Wan stood up and kissed her, hands on her thighs as he pushed her against the pillar, thighs wrapped around his waist, his night trousers and boxers pulled down slightly. He couldn’t help but admire her pale skin, full eyes, and pink lips. “You look so beautiful in the moonlight,” he murmured.

When he thrust into her, she cried out but he hushed her by kissing her deeply, her eyes fluttering shut. “God, Obi-Wan,” she moaned.

He nuzzled her cheek as he hastened his thrusts, hips rubbing against each other. One of his hands held her up and kept her steady while the other grazed one of her forearms, still bandaged, a stinging pain lingering in his heart from such a sad sight. He slowed his thrusts as he moved her arm up to his lips and kissed where her recovering scars would be. “You know that I love you, my dear,” he breathed as he kissed her knuckles. She gave him a small frown and looked at him with glazed eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” he reassured her as he thrust into her hard, a moan escaping her lips.

“How could you still love me after what I did, after what you witnessed?” she cried out, burying her head into his shoulder, burning guilt piercing her heart, thrusting her hips to meet his.

“How could I not love you even more?” he answered her, tears forming in his eyes from the overwhelming emotions that clouded his mind. _This is why attachment -was- forbidden, but it makes me more human, more strong, I suppose._

She kissed his cheek softly, breathing increasing in pace as she neared her climax. “Obi, _Ben,_ ” she moaned, a tear escaping her eye from the mounting pleasure. She panted out moans over and over again as she reached her high, her thighs shaking from pleasure and pain as she clenched around him. He groaned out her name - she loved the sound of it - his beard scratched her neck lightly as he tensed.

When they came down, panting and sweating, Satine’s thighs still hooked around Obi-Wan’s hips, he asked, “Ben? Isn’t- isn’t that what you used to call me when-”

She placed a finger on his lips and whispered, “Yes.” It was a sweet, private thing that she called him, especially during their awkward lovemaking after they couldn’t get enough of each other - it first came up when her life was in danger from venom-mites after he dropped her by accident and she yelled out a nickname she gave him, _“Ben! Watch your step next time! God, there’s so much blood on my side. Help me up.”_

_“Ben? Since when did you decide to start calling me that?”_

_She had rolled her eyes. “I don’t know! It just came out...I’ve thought about it before. But that doesn’t matter now! Agh, this wound stings horribly. Are you going to help me or not!?”_

Satine smiled at the fond memory. He had blushed, she noticed, when he was helping clean her wound and bandage it - her blouse had to be ripped off immediately, only leaving her with a bra, but she didn’t make a huge deal out of it since she was afraid that she might have gotten infected or venom-mite poison could cause more damage if she was stung, and maybe a tendon was torn as well. Since they didn’t have stitching supplies, the scar appeared worse but faded after time and vitamin-e cream. 

“Do you think you’ll sleep better now?” Obi-Wan asked her, setting her down and holding her steady as she dressed.

She sighed, “Possibly, but I think I’m too worn out you barbarian!”

Obi-Wan laughed, an arm wrapped around her waist as they walked back into their bedroom, falling asleep almost instantly.

\---

“...and there’s still the filters to be fixed! Some of them were damaged after Death Watch decided to show up again and hurt the air filters and supply for the city.”

Obi-Wan grew weary from the duties he was assigned to. He felt for Satine, having to do most of this alone for years. He wasn’t raised to be involved in politics or anything to do with royal duties. It was a difficult task, but Satine was there to support him, even take some of his work for herself if she felt the need. She also insisted on massages since she absolutely knew his muscles would be sore after a while, even massaging him herself (with a bit of more intimacy).

“We can get started on the air filters today, and I’ll check on their progress tomorrow. That should be the top priority at the moment. I’ll speak to the Duchess about securing Sundari’s dome with a shield generator to prevent more attacks. Dismissed, captain.”

Obi-Wan sighed when he was left alone in his office in the Sundari Royal Palace. He placed a hand on his forehead, pushing back his hair for a moment to calm. It was immense - the work he had to do for Mandalore, and specifically for guiding Mandalore into a deal with the Galactic Republic. Satine had finally decided to allow a strict alliance with them after it was confirmed by one of the Mandalorian spies that Death Watch was indeed working for the Separatists after he recorded a transmission between Pre Vizsla and Count Dooku at one of their bases. This worried Satine to the point where urges to self-harm returned, but Obi-Wan made sure that this time she talked to him, vented, and did whatever she needed to do without actually harming herself.

Her confidence had finally returned after a few days of contemplating how to deal with the Death Watch, and she had talked at the Galactic Senate about joining the Republic. They had come to an agreement - Obi-Wan as their mediator and negotiator for both sides - that Mandalore would build a hospice center outside the Sundari dome for the weak and injured soldiers but while also providing protection from the Death Watch, as well as pursuing any threats made and keeping an eye on Concordia for any action. The soldiers weren’t in the city itself since the people weren’t fond of the Republic or the clones themselves, but they did appreciate that now they felt safe from any terrorist attacks. Since the clones weren’t inside the city, they remained patrolling the ground and docks, as well as air patrol above the domes that were spread out around Mandalore.

Although the Duchess had her fears, Obi-Wan reassured her that this was the right choice for her people. Their needs have to be above just the simple idea of keeping out of the conflict because that was practically impossible now since their enemies - the Death Watch - had a serious alliance with the CIS and their reinforcements would be impossible to stop without Republic forces.

Though she felt that she was abandoning her ideals, everything she fought for, Obi-Wan was right. Her people’s safety came first, and for once, she felt safe.

\---

Weeks before their official marriage, Satine found herself ill, weak, and tired. She had been working hard on planning this ceremony and caring for Obi-Wan’s troubles that she didn’t make time for herself. She had already chosen a gorgeous ivory lace wedding dress, traditional to Mandalorian customs, and a long veil connected to the diamond entwined silver crown that was placed on her head during her enthronement at eighteen. They had chosen the Mandalorian flower garden in the center of the city to marry, crowds would gather around the city’s garden to watch the two make their vows. It would be the first in history between a pure-blood Mandalorian and Jedi and the first in history that a Jedi Master officially married while staying in the Jedi Order.

Satine had fallen asleep while making preparations for the after-celebration with government officials and her council in the ballroom where they would gather, dance, and drink. Obi-Wan had walked into her office after he went into their bedroom after midnight and she wasn’t there. His heart melted as he saw her tired face lying on the desk, her soft breathing the only noise in the room. He had picked her up carefully, not wanting to wake her, and gently set her down on their bed, undressing her, but making sure it was at a comfortable level, not wanting her to feel insecure in the morning, and kissed her cheek before climbing in next to her.

It was in the morning, however, that Satine grew suspicions about her growing weariness. She decided to seek counsel from her closest aide, Lana, and asked if she could buy her a pregnancy test. Lana smiled to herself, asking the Duchess if she truly thought she was pregnant, to which Satine responded, “ _I don’t want to make assumptions to not raise my hopes...but the timing...it’s too painfully obvious. Just make sure that no one knows you’re buying it for me.”_ Lana gave Satine a hug afterward, giving her a comforting smile as Satine went to nervously take the test.

It’s a simple test, really. She would place gel from the small container that came with it on her lower abdomen and turn the small machine on as it scanned for life forms, abnormal pH levels, and so on. When the machine beeped after about fifteen seconds, Satine shakily held it up. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have children someday - most women were anxious during pregnancy tests, and being a Duchess didn’t exclude her from those statistics.

Satine smiled to herself, a small cry of joy escaping her lips as she thanked the Force for such an incredible gift - something she never thought she’d have due to medical reasons and simply because she wasn’t with anyone until a few months ago. She almost collapsed as she read the word ‘ _positive’_ on the small blue light screen.

“Satine?” Obi-Wan’s voice came through the door as he knocked. She almost jumped in shock, her trance dissipating, and she ran to the door, opening it, and threw her arms around her fiancé. “Obi,” she sobbed out.

“Satine! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he said as he returned her embrace.

The soon-to-be mother stepped away from the hug and smiled brightly, slowly opening her hands to reveal a pregnancy test. _A pregnancy test. Positive._ Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Satine,” he whispered in shock, staring at the small device, then looked back up at her. “Satine. Oh- This is-” he stuttered. Her lips captured his, deep and loving.

Obi-Wan hugged her again, whispering the words, “I’m going to be a father.”

This changed everything.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part and Reunite in the Force

Her hands were clammy and warm as she directed the workers in the ballroom to set up tables, hang glass figurines that shined in the bright white lights, and place flowers native to Concordia in various places of the large room. It was wearisome for her to conduct preparations while also caring for Mandalore and its people - especially while pregnant. Her body was preparing for motherhood, creating life, a new human being, and it wore her out. Obviously she was completely grateful to have the great responsibility of caring for an unborn child, but right now, she was thinking of the ill timing. Her wedding was only one day away and she hadn’t even announced her pregnancy yet.

Though, she did enjoy the excitement of marriage. She couldn’t imagine herself marrying anyone other than Obi-Wan, her shining Jedi Knight. It was so many years ago when she first met him. After the first month of meeting, getting more used to each other’s presence, they could only keep the peace for as little as an hour, always bickering and arguing over small things - Qui-Gon was always tired of their fighting. If anyone saw them, they’d assume that they could absolutely not stand each other, which was only partially true. The more time went on, Satine and Obi-Wan grew quite fond of each other, still bickering, of course, but their feelings for each other grew into something beautiful, something Qui-Gon sensed. 

It was only into the fifth month that it hit Satine that she had grown so fond of Obi-Wan. She couldn’t stop admiring him, even when they argued. He was in her dreams, and she started to think more of him, started to think of kissing him, daydreaming of doing something more. Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan had the same issues. It was complicated for his part, mainly because these feelings had never been experienced at this degree before. He was scared of his feelings for her at first, but then slowly began to accept them, but not pursuing them, knowing that getting involved with her was not possible.

Only a few weeks later, he was surprised by a kiss she gave him after he saved her from bounty hunters, almost succeeding in killing her. He had said, _“Why’d you do that?”_ to which she had replied, _“I’m...I’m not really sure. I just- I’ve been thinking about you, Ben. A lot. And…I think…”_ She couldn’t continue, and instead, he kissed her back, surprising both of them, and they didn’t speak of it again until later when they were lost in a cave without Master Qui-Gon, talking about their futures and feelings. Satine was the one to bring it up, asking if he felt the same way she felt about him. He didn’t immediately reply, fearing his emotions, but he eventually said, _“Yeah, I do.”_

They quickly began stealing quick kisses on the cheek, sometimes daring to kiss on the lips, mainly when Qui-Gon wasn’t around, trying to find food or shelter. During one stormy night, huddling in a small cave that was good enough to stay the night in, they had realized their emotions had turned into something deep and intimate - love. She had kissed him deeply, and he held her there, burying his face in her neck, afraid of the feelings he harbored for her. She calmed him down until he was stable again, and he felt bold enough to kiss her once more. It turned into something more, something beautiful and intimate. He couldn’t stop, neither could she. 

Obviously afterward, they had a small regret stinging in their minds, wondering why they would do such a thing. Satine had slapped him, screaming that it was horrible for her, a Duchess, to be seduced by a Jedi. He almost cried but decided to walk away somewhere, anywhere, to just think. He left her in that cave, and he felt horrible afterward when he received a long lecture from Master Qui-Gon for such a foolish thing, but later that night, when Satine was deep in sleep, he confessed to Qui-Gon of what they did and why he walked away. To his surprise, his Master didn’t seem upset or angry, just sympathetic, understanding the reasons why. He had placed a hand on his young Padawan’s shoulder and told him, _“It won’t ever make you less of a Jedi, but you must make sure you don’t form an attachment or relationship with her as a Jedi.”_ Those words always stuck with Obi-Wan, making him mourn what could have been.

Satine later apologized to Obi-Wan when they were alone, telling him she never meant to hurt him and kissed him sweetly afterward. He accepted her apology, holding her as she cried, her fear of pushing him away dissipating as he stroked her hair and comforted her. They became intimate once more that night.

It was the last day of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jinn’s protection of the Duchess. She had successfully gained support from her people, the civil wars ending, and peace was rising in Mandalore. There was a lot of work to do to rebuild Mandalore, however, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle. It was bittersweet, Obi-Wan thought. This was the last time they’d see each other for a few years at least. The Duchess and Padawan Jedi, going their own separate ways. Satine could’ve sworn she saw a tear streak his face after she kissed him for the last time when they were alone. _“I’m going to miss you, Ben,”_ she had said, voice shaky, but a small smile on her face. She wanted to ask him to stay with her, but she wasn’t sure if he wanted to. She couldn’t bring herself to ask him. _“I’ll miss you too, Satine,”_ Obi-Wan had replied.

Satine was brought back to the present moment by one of her aides tapping her on the shoulder. “Duchess, Master Kenobi requests your presence,” the aide said. She nodded, still lost in her thoughts, and headed to his office.

\---

The sliding doors split open as she walked through. “Obi? You wanted to see me?”

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad, eyes tired and worn. “Yes, dear. I need to discuss something with you.”

Satine fidgeted with her hands as she approached the desk, “What is it?”

He handed her the datapad, pages long of information regarding Death Watch. Obi-Wan outlined a certain long paragraph that contained a discovery of a plot against the wedding tomorrow. Satine took the datapad in her hands and read,

_Following the recent attacks from Death Watch at_

  * _Sector 24 air filters of the south side of Sundari;_


  * _Peace park memorial, and;_


  * _the killing of a fourteen-year-old Concordian girl named Hilda,_



_Concordian Agent 12, Azure Ka’Ral, has discovered a new plot unveiled at Area 2 Death Watch base to attack the wedding ceremony of the Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of Stewjon. Time was 1:38 PM, Tuesday, when this information was reported._

Satine grew worried at the information she read, horrified that her wedding could have turned into a bloodbath if they hadn’t figured out their plans. “I’ve ordered the 201st with Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to scout the perimeter of our venue and below the city for possible dangers,” Obi-Wan informed her.

The Duchess nodded, still worried that this was another threat on her life. She wanted this day to be beautiful, special, but now she had to worry not only about her pregnancy and wedding ceremony, but she also had to worry about the threat against her people, her fiancé, and herself. Obi-Wan must have sensed her anxiety, because he stood up and rounded the desk, pulling Satine into a tight hug, whispering, “Everything will be alright, I promise,” as he placed a hand on her belly.

\---

Satine took a deep breath as she stepped in front of the six-foot-tall mirror. Her pale complexion fit perfectly with the ivory dress she wore. She preferred lace sleeves that stretched to her wrists to not only enhance her beauty but to also cover her scars - she wasn’t ready for that yet. They covered them pretty well considering that it was a lace design. The dress itself was also lace - she preferred that the dress remain A-line to not be too overbearing. Although it showed cleavage, a sweetheart neckline with a line down the middle, it was comfortable enough for her to feel secure. The dress also contained an open back which made her feel less constricted, and it was finished with a satin bow that belted around her waist. 

As her aides fixed her coronation crown that had a long lace veil hooked onto it, she could only imagine what Obi-Wan’s reaction would be. She almost felt that she was going to cry from all the emotion she felt, that she’d finally become his wife. It was only eight months since they first met again, and she only became pregnant a few weeks ago. Her strong emotions were a passionate flame that only grew her love for Obi-Wan, and she couldn’t wait to marry him.

“Auntie Satine- Oh, wow,” came Korkie’s voice. Satine turned around to his shocked reaction. “You-you’re beautiful, Auntie.”

Satine blushed slightly from the compliment. “Thank you, dear.” She had chosen Korkie to walk her down to the wedding arch in the center of the flower garden. Since both her parents were deceased, and she didn’t have any family other than Korkie, she felt that he would be best to hand her off to Obi-Wan. She extended her hand and her nephew took it as she held a bouquet of native Concordian flowers in her other. “We best be going. I don’t want to miss out on becoming Kryze-Kenobi.”

She almost felt nauseous as the large decorated doors slid open. Eight of her royal guards followed her during the procession, one of her guards in the back held a large pole with the Mandalorian flag of peace and the other holding the Galactic Republic flag, a sign of uniting the two during the ceremony. Her eyes widened as she saw thousands gathered on the floors above the garden, looking down below and cheering, some throwing white flower petals that glided through the air. On the floor of the ceremony itself, chairs were lined in a circle, excluding the path she walked on, leaving a large circle in the middle for the Priest and her fiancé. Royalty and government officials from all over sat to watch as the two wed. She spotted her council, Prime Minister Almec, and Senator Amidala in the crowd, as well as Chancellor Palpatine and Master Yoda, and a few other Senators and Jedi she recognized. 

Ahead of her was Obi-Wan, dressed in traditional Mandalorian wedding robes for a Duke Consort. She could see his beautiful gleaming eyes, a proud look in them, and she almost teared up from the connection they shared at that moment. Once she reached the center, she gave Korkie a quick kiss on the cheek, gave him her bouquet of flowers, and he sat over on the reserved seat, next to someone she assumed to be his girlfriend and smiled sweetly at her. Satine’s guards split into even segments down the aisle in a straight formation, the guards with the flags at the main entrance. She looked at Obi-Wan as she stood in front of him, noticing his eyes filled with tears from his emotion. “You’re beautiful,” he worded to her and she couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

They joined hands as the Mandalorian Priest spoke, “Welcome, people of Mandalore and friends of the Duchess and Jedi. We are gathered today to witness the joining of two marvelous souls in love. I have known the Duchess since she was crowned, bringing peace and prosperity to Mandalore despite the difficulties she faced. During the troubling times of Mandalore over a decade ago, she met Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Although Master Jinn is no longer with us, we can be sure he is watching this ceremony from the Force, the place of harmony and rest. The two young individuals fell in love during the year the Duchess had to escape from threats and danger, and soon became close, and although they parted ways once Mandalore was restored from war and violence, the two reunited once more almost a year ago, sharing the same bond they had with each other so long ago…”

As the Priest went on, Anakin Skywalker, pretending to be a regular in the crowd, robe covering his form, said into his comm, “Anything Snips?”

“Nothing yet, Master,” came Ahsoka’s voice. “Are you sure they’re going to attack? It’s too risky for them with Republic presence.”

Anakin contemplated this for a moment and then answered, “Maybe, maybe not. But that’s why we’re here. If anyone would attack, it would be an inside source and not them entering the city from Concordia since we’re watching it. Just keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity from the citizens.”

“Got it,” replied Ahsoka.

The voice of the Priest filled the area with much power, “Does anyone have a justified reason why these two should not be wed today?”

Silence. Complete silence was all that could be heard.

“...Now, I will ask that both the Duchess and Jedi Master take turns repeating the vows that will prepare their eternal bond;”

_I, Satine Kryze of Kalevala..._

She held his hand and slipped a golden band onto his ring finger as she repeated her wedding vows that were said by the Priest.

_…take you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my love and my light, to be my husband, my Duke Consort, to love and to cherish through sickness and health, through war and peace, for eternity, until death do us part and reunite in the Force._

_I, Obi-Wan Kenobi of Stewjon,_

He slipped a beautiful silver band with a diamond as its center onto her ring finger, holding her hand through the vows.

_...take you, Satine Kryze, my love and my light, to be my wife, my Duchess, to love and to cherish through sickness and health, through war and peace, for eternity, until death do us part and reunite in the Force._

“By the power invested in me, granted through the Force, through the people of Mandalore, through peace and justice, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, Duke Consort and Duchess of Mandalore.”

And they kissed, giving their passion at this moment, the cheers of the crowd igniting a spark in their heart.

“Citizens of Mandalore, friends and family that have come far and near to witness the bond of this couple, may I happily and finally introduce Duke Consort Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze-Kenobi!”

Anakin watched from above for a moment, smiling down at his old Master. “Proud of you, Obi-Wan,” he murmured. He could feel Obi-Wan’s gratitude as if he heard Anakin speak to him.

Cheers and the sound of clapping of thousands inflicted so much emotion into Satine, that she had to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand as she looked up in honor for her people. She looked back down at Obi-Wan as he held her hand as they walked down the aisle, her guards standing formally, but following them as they passed each pair.

Love was all they could feel during that moment.

\---

They were guided by their aides into a separate room from the ballroom so they could prepare to enter once government officials and royalty settled inside, probably already tipsy since many of them loved wine.

She immediately drew him into a hug, holding him for many moments, enjoying the privacy they had for a few minutes. “I love you, Obi,” she murmured.

He kissed her forehead. “I love you too.”

After a moment, Satine looked up at him with a smirk. “I’m going to do it.”

Raising a brow, Obi-Wan asked, “Do what?”

Satine guided his hands to her waist. “I’m going to tell them,” she said and then clarified, “Tell them that I’m pregnant.”

Obi-Wan looked at her with uncertainty. “Are...are you sure you want to do that now? On our wedding day?”

“Why not?” she questioned him as she took off the lace veil connected to her crown.

He chuckled, “I assumed you would want to wait, let us enjoy this for a little bit longer.”

She sighed, “I know, I just want to get it out of the way.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes slightly in amusement. “Alright. Let’s head into the ballroom before they get too drunk to comprehend anything we say.”

\---

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to present, Duke Consort Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze-Kenobi,” announced one of the royal guards.

Cheers and claps filled the room as they watched the couple walk in, heading to the center of the ballroom. Satine looked around as she watched people she’s known for years celebrating this wonderful time with her. She gave Obi-Wan’s hand a squeeze, signaling that she was about to speak.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat before he said, “I’m pleased that all you could make it for the celebration of our wedding. You all have been a part of my wife’s life for many years, and I’m grateful that you have been by her side through the triumphs and losses she experienced when I wasn’t there. It means so much that you all care for her, and now, I believe the Duchess would like to speak for this part.”

“Thank you, dear,” she spoke to him quietly and continued to the crowd. “Again, thank you all for being here, and now that my husband has shown his gratitude for all of you, as well as mine, I’d like to announce that, well...I’m with child.”

Satine heard gasps around the room before an uproar of claps, cheers, and whistles from the crowd, celebrating the news of their pregnancy. She looked at her husband with a small smile of which he returned to her, seeing that she had a hand on her abdomen.

As the day went on into the night, slow dancing and drinking, besides Satine, of course, the cutting of the wedding cake, and long talks with friends, the newlyweds became tired but remained happy. It was late into the night when many of the officials had left to their private hotel rooms when Anakin Skywalker walked into the ballroom with Ahsoka Tano.

Obi-Wan spotted Anakin and gave his wife a quick kiss before leaving her to discuss more Mandalorian affairs with one of her close friends. “Anakin,” he breathed and gave him a long, tight hug. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Me too, Master. I’m so happy for you,” Anakin replied before Ahsoka joined in, “Me too! It’s wonderful to see you happy with the Duchess.”

“Thank you, both of you. I’m assuming that everything is alright and that there weren’t any dangers that were present.” Obi-Wan placed a hand on his chin.

Anakin drew a hand through his hair. “Actually...about that… We captured someone who’s with Death Watch below the city in the tunnels just now. Ahsoka caught him.” He gave his Padawan a proud smirk before continuing, “My men are questioning him and the guards are going to take him to his prison cell afterward. It’s nothing to worry about, but I’d suggest being extra cautious tonight before you set off on your honeymoon tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you for informing me of this development, Anakin. I’ll make sure to tell Satine of the issue. We’ll be careful tonight,” he replied.

Anakin smiled and nodded. “Oh! And, congratulations on the pregnancy. Word got out fast from drunken government officials.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “I thought so. Thank you, Anakin.”

“Absolutely, my old Master,” Anakin said before leaving with his Padawan.

Obi-Wan stood there for a few moments, contemplating the new information, wondering why Death Watch would plan such a detailed attack and only one man showed, but underneath in the city tunnel sewers. It concerned him that there might be a bigger plot that hadn’t been discovered yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to his wife and smiled.

“Are you alright, Obi?” she asked, worry in her voice.

He gave her a kiss. “Yes, I am. There’s something I need to talk to you about, however, once we retire.”

“Talk in the bedroom? I thought you’d like to do something else on our wedding night,” she murmured, smirking.

He laughed, “Oh, of course, dear, but Anakin had just told me that they recently captured an armed Death Watch spy in the tunnels. It’s nothing to be too concerned about, I suppose, but there are still some theories I have.”

“Maybe we could talk in the morning, darling. I’m tired and…” She lowered her voice. “I want you.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and smiled at her, holding her hand as they were escorted out by two guards, the feeling of love and completion filling his heart. He was with the one he loved, and he was satisfied.

Completely and wholly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress that caught my eye was, https://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/product/love-by-pnina-tornai-long-sleeve-lace-a-line-wedding-dress-14781/
> 
> And it's similar to what I described in this chapter.


End file.
